LOVE
by nananawrite
Summary: KYUMIN/GS/M- summary:Keadaan mengantarkan nya pada posisi yang sulit. Menikah dengan Bos nya sendiri yang tak pernah ia temui, orang yang menolong nya, orang yang begitu baik namun Jahat disaat waktu yang bersamaan. Kehidupan tanpa cinta Hingga ia mengajarkan namja itu tentang cinta yang sesungguh nya. Bagaimana ceritanya? baca dan review. kalau bisa no siders ya.! Ch 3's UP.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

**A FANFIC BY : nananawrite**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast**

**Summary: cinta adalah bentuk dari beribu alasan kelemahan. Tapi dengan nya, cinta terasa seperti kekuatan, kelembutan, dan kedamaian.**

**Chapter 1**

**-KYUMIN—**

'_**Cinta hanya membuat mu begitu lemah dan mati secara perlahan'**_

_**-Cho Heechul—**_

"_apa yang akan kau lakukan?" namja bertubuh atletis itu mencekal tangan yeoja sexy berambut kemerahan dengan tatapan sendu._

_Yeoja itu menangkis tangan namja itu kasar." Kau dengar baik baik Cho gong Jun, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini." seru yeoja itu nyalang._

_Gong jun menatap nanar sang isteri yang sedang menutup koper cokelat nya. "tak bisa kah kau tinggal, Heechul pasti akan sedih jika kau tinggal." Gumam nya._

"_untuk apa, hey kau dengar ini Cho Gong jun, kau tidak akan lupa jika perjodohan gila ini orang tuamu yang mengatur, dan aku, Kim Yeeju ingin mengakhirir nya karena orang tua mu dan orang tua ku sudah mati. Kau dengar. Sudah mati." Yeoja itu berdiri tegak menatap meremeh kan pada sang suami." Aku tidak ada urursan dengan anak itu, aku begitu membencimu, sehingga aku juga membenci anak itu."_

_Yeeju menarik koper cokelat nya melewati pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, dan senyum seringaian tercetak di wajah nya kala melihat puteri nya tengah menatap nya dengan air mata yang bercucuran._

_Gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun itu berlari memeluk sang appa dan mulai menangis keras._

_Sang appa menatap datar pada puterinya yang sudah sesenggukan dipelukan nya. Dengan pelan, Hee jo melepaskan pelukan sang puteri dan berlari mengejar sang isteri. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menatap punggung appa nya nanar._

"_appa... hiks appa... hiks... appa..._

Dengan secepat kilat, mata itu terbuka. "aku bermimpi lagi?" gumam nya sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjang nya. tangan nya tergerak pelan untuk mengusap peluh di dahi dan dileher putih nya.

Dengan santai yeoja paruh baya itu duduk di meja rias nya dan menarik laci kecil di bagian kiri bawah dan meraih sebuah botol berisi pil tidur. Yeoja itu menatap menerawang pada botol obat tidur itu, seakan disana sedang terputar potongan potongan mimpinya tadi.

Cho Gong jun mencintai Kim Yeeju, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencintai nya. mereka menikah karena perjodohan, dan mereka membuat kesalahan yang menyebabkan lahir nya Cho Heechul. Heechul tumbuh dengan keras didikan seorang pemimpin, tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tua nya. sang appa sibuk mengikuti dan mengemis cinta pada sang umma sedang kan sang umma sibuk dengan kehidupan sex nya bersama mantan kekasih nya. sang appa tampak begitu larut dalam kelemahan cinta nya terhadapan Yeeju. Dan Heechul lah yang menjadi korban atas itu. dia tumbuh tanpa cinta, tanpa kasih, tanpa kedamaian, dan dia merasa kebal terhadap itu semua. Bagi nya, **'cinta hanya bukti dari segala kelemahan yang akan membunuh mu perlahan lahan.'**

Heechul menenggak pil berwarna putih kecil itu dan kembali menaiki ranjang nya, sembari menunggu effek dari obat itu, yeoja itu terlihat menerawang menatap langit langit kamar.

"cinta memang akan membunuh pelan pelan, tapi untuk ku tidak. Aku tidak akan sebodoh appa. aku Cho Heechul bukan Cho Gung jun, dan bukan Kim Yeeju. Selama nya akan seperti itu, hanya perlu bekuasa untuk hidup lama dibumi, dengan uang dan tahta." Gumam nya sebelum mata itu mengatup.

**Tbc/delete**

Anyeong..,. ff baru gantinya I give you my all...

Ayo.. itu potongan masa lalu Heechul yang akan menjadi akar cerita ini, so next chap sudah mulai cerita sesungguh nya. nih cuman sekedar penyegaran aja. Wkwkkwkw

Too late tetap lanjut kok tenang aja.

Nanana # bow... review ne ne ne ne ne ne ne


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

**A FANFIC BY : nananawrite**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast**

**Summary: cinta adalah bentuk dari beribu alasan kelemahan. Tapi dengan nya, cinta terasa seperti kekuatan, kelembutan, dan kedamaian.**

**Chapter 1**

**-KYUMIN—**

Gadis meremas ujung kemeja putih nya pelan. Keringat dingin membasahi kening putih bersih nya. udara menjelang musim dingin yang mampu membekukan kulit telanjang tak mampu membuat gadis itu kedinginan. Wajah nya pucat dan keringat bercucuran. Ia berdiri dengan kepala menunduk. Hari sudah begitu malam, hanya lampu taman Cho corp yang menerangi nya beserta seorang namja tambun berkulit kecokelatan.

"AKU SUDAH MEMBERI WAKTU 2 BULAN DAN KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR UANG ITU. KAU CARI MATI." Namja berbadan tambut dengan kulit kecokelatan itu membentak kasar hingga gadis putih itu berjingkat dan menatap nya takut takut.

"aku akan membayar nya tuan, beri waktu seminggu lagi, kumohon." Gadis itu mengiba.

Namja tambun itu mendecih, bagaimana mungkin rentenir memberi keringanan terhadap orang berhutang padanya dalam jumlah banyak.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SAUDARAMU?" namja itu menarik kerah leher yeoja itu dan menghempaskan nya begitu saja hingga gadis itu terduduk di tanah. "aku tidak akan memberi batas waktu lagi. Kupikir aku sudah terlalu baik padamu selama ini."

Gadis itu merasakan pening yang luar biasa menyerang kepalanya akibat goncangan dari rentenir itu. berhutang pada rentenir adalah cara terakhir yang ada di otak nya saat harus membayar biaya operasi ginjal sang eomma. Ia hanya pegawai tingkat bawah yang mempunyai gaji tak begitu besar, bahkan ia haruskehilangan rumah nya karena hutang pada bank saat sang eomma dinyatakan koma dulu, ia hanya mampu menyewa flat kecil dan harus bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus untuk mendapat uang setiap bulan nya. ia sungguh beruntung karena CV nya diterima Cho corp 6 bulan lalu, meski ia bekerja sebagai staff biasa, gaji nya lumayan untuk lulusan senior high school hari ini mungkin ia akan kehilangan pekerjaan nya karena sang rentenir yang tiba tiba datang membuat keributan dikantor nya saat ia sedang lembur bersama beberapa pegawai lain, dan rentenir itu menyeretnya paksa dari ruangan nya menuju halaman kantor. Kantor memang sudah sangat sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8, hanya pegawai lembur yang tersisa disana.

Dan sekarang, Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, gadis malang itu sedang tersungkur didekat namja rentenir kejam itu. tidak ada yang menolong Sungmin, karena rentenir itu berbohong pada setiap orang yang melihat nya menyeret Sungmin bahwa ini masalah keluarga.

Sungmin memegang kaki rentenir itu dan memohon mengiba. Sungguh ia belum bisa membayar hutang nya, dalam beberapa bulan ini ia sudah mengumpulkan uang sebisa nya namun separuh pun tidak sampai.

"aku mohon beri kesempatan lagi." Cicit nya dengan airmata yang deras basah ke pipi nya.

Srett.

Namja itu berjongkok, menarik kerah Sungmin hingga gadis itu berdiri terhuyung didepan nya.

PLAKKK.

Tamparan keras menggema, Sungmin merasakan pening dan pedih di sudut bibir nya yang barusaja robek karena tamparan keras Namja itu.

"AKU BUTUH UANG KU SEKARANG."

Tangan kuat itu sudah akan memberikan tamparan nya lagi kepada Sungmin yang sudah memejam kan mata erat. Namun urung, sebuah tangan pucat berbalut jas mencengkeram tangan nya.

"bisakah kau hentikan kegilaan mu didepan kantor ku." titah nya dengan nada merendah yang begitu mengintimidasi.

Rentenir itu menatap tangan nya yang masih dicengkeram itu dengan wajah garang. "berani berani nya kau mengurursi urusan ku. ini urusan keluarga ku." desis nya.

Tangan berbalut tato naga yang masih bebas dari cengkeraman itu merogoh pelan saku nya. mengelurkan sebuah benda logam pipih yang begitu tajam yang siap akan ia tancapkan ke bahu namja berjas yang masih mencengkeram tangan kanan nya. Namun...

BRUKKK

Tubuh tambun nya tersungkur dilantai setelah kepala belakang nya dihantam oleh seorang namja tegap berbadan besar tinggi dan berjas hitam formal lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang kelam. Sang rentenir sudah akan bangkit dan menyerang namun beberapa namja yang berpakaian jas formal telah memegangi tangan nya dan mengunci gerakan nya.

"siapa kau sebenar nya mengaggu pegawai ku ?" tanya namja berjas hitam tanpa kacamata itu.

"dia berhutang padaku dan wajar jika aku menagih nya karena hari ini dia sudah jatuh tempo pembayaran nya."

Namja berjas itu menatap sekilas gadis yang sudah acak acakan itu yang masih setia menunduk dengan datar.

"berapa hutang nya." tanya namja itu.

"100 juta won?" namja tambun itu mendecih pelan." Dan 20 juta won tambahan untuk bunga nya." lanjut nya.

"itu cek 170 juta won, bawa uang itu dan pergi menjauh sejauh mungkin dari kantor ku." ujar namja itu setelah memasukan selembar cek dalam saku rentenir itu." dan jangan ganggu karyawan ku lagi. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu." Lanjut nya dengan wajah datar nya dan suara rendah yang begitu rendah.

Rentenir itu tersenyum miring dan pergil meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kau bisa kembali keruangan mu, dan...

Kata kata namja itu terputus saat gadis yang ia ajak bicara tiba tiba rubuh dan jatuh dalam pelukan nya. wajah nya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan bibir nya robek berdarah.

**-KYUMIN—**

Sungmin terbangun saat matahari mulai menyeruak dan mengintip dari jendela. Gadis itu mengernyit sebelum membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, langit langit kamar berwarna putih gading yang lembut dan begitu bersih, sangat berbeda dengan langit kamar nya yang berwarna pink muda yang hampir putih karena sudah lama tidak di cat ulang.

Srett

Sungmin terduduk cepat begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak berada di kamar nya sendiri. Gadis itu memegangi kepalnya saat gerakan duduk nya yang cepat membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Dimana dia sekarang ini? Sungmin memejamkan erat mata nya berusaha mengingat ingat dan ingatan nya mulai kembali. Tadi malam rentenir kejam itu datang menyeret nya hingga halaman depan kantor dan emmukuli nya, namun beberapa orang berjas hitam datang dan menolong nya. Sungmin membuka mata dan memutari isi kamar yang begitu besar itu.

Dengan gerak cepat Sungmin menarik selimut nya sebatas dada saat mata nya menangkap seorang namja berkemeja hijau tua tengah duduk menatap gerak gerik nya dari sebuah single sofa didekat jendela. Wajah namja itu tampak samar karena posisi duduk nya membelakangi cahaya matahari. Sungmin jelas tau, siapa namja yang duduk dengan wajah datar itu. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik Cho corp, perusahaan terbesar di Korea selatan, sekaligus bos nya. Sungmin hanya bawahan rendahan yang hanya tahu tentang Cho Kyuhyun lewat cerita teman teman nya. bertemu pun ia belum pernah.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "aku menunggu mu di ruang makan." Ucap nya datar.

Sungmin menunduk dan berfikir. Namja itu, bos nya yang menyelamat kan nya dari Tuan Kong, rentenir jahat itu. Airmata Sungmin mengalir tatkala membayangkan begitu banyak ia akan berhutang dengan bos nya tersebut atas bantuan bos nya itu. Mungkin ia akan bekerja selama nya menjadi karyawan tingkat rendahan seumur hidup tanpa dibayar.

**-KYUMIN—**

Sungmin menarik ujung kemeja nya erat dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan. Disana Bos besar nya sedang duduk menyantap makanan yang begitu aneh bentuk nya dan kecil porsinya, Sungmin dapat menebak bahwa makanan tersebut adalah makanan mahal.

Kyuhyun mengunyah makanan nya pelan, ia mengernyit, gadis itu berdiri disamping nya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sudah rapi, meski pakaian kemarin dan menatap nya takut takut.

"duduk dan makan lah." Titah nya datar.

Sungmin menatap takut takut Kyuhyun dan duduk pelan di meja disamping Kyuhyun. seperti perintah Kyuhyun, gadis itu memakan semua makanan yang berada di atas meja itu. makanan yang sama dengan makanan bos nya, makanan yang begitu enak dilidah meski porsi nya kecil. Sungmin berani jamin, harga nya pasti diatas 80 ribu won.

"ikut aku." Kyuhyun berdiri setelah yakin bahwa Sungmin sudah selesai makan.

Dan disinilah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, duduk di ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak gugup dihadapan Kyuhyun. jujur, ia baru sekali ini bertemu dengan atasan nya itu, dan ia baru sadar jika atasan nya itu memang snagat tampan, persis seperti yang diceritakan teman teman karyawan nya. tinggi, putih pucat, dada bidang, tatapan tajam, alis tebal, hidung lancip, rambut ikal bersulur emas, sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang benar benar indah.

"khamsamnida karena telah menolong saya."cicit Sungmin, dengan penuh tekat ia menatap Kyuhyun, sedikit mengernyit Sungmin berfikir, ekspresi namja itu tidak pernah berubah sejak diruang makan tadi, selalu datar, tanpa ekspresi "sa saya akan mebayar hutang kepada tuan secepat nya." lanjut nya, meski apa yang ia ucap kan pada kenyataan nya akan sangat sulit untuk Sungmin lakukan, namun ia akan berusaha mencari uang untuk mengganti uang bos nya ini.

"Karyawan tingkat 5, seorang yatim yang tinggal di Cheongnam di flat kecil dan mempunyai Ibu yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit Gisan. Dan kemarin kau berhutang kepada rentenir bernama Kong Siyon." Sungmin menatap kaget Kyuhyun, ia benar benar kaget, dalam beberapa jam namja itu dapat mengetahui informasi tentang dirinya yang begitu banyak.

"selain 120 juta hutang mu pada Kong Siyon. Kau juga masih berhutang pada rumah sakit sebesar 65 juta won. Semua sudah kulunasi. Semua hutang mu."

Sungmin menganga tanpa sadar. Ada apa ini kenapa tuan besar ini sudi membayar hutang nya yang begitu besar? Lidah nya kelu, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"bukalah map itu." perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pelan map itu dan membaca isisnya, matanya hampir copot saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam map itu. surat bukti pembayaran ruah sakit.

"sa.. saya berjanji akan membayar nya tuan." Cicit Sungmin.

"tidak perlu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan begitu serius."semua uang itu kuberikan untuk mu. tapi.." Kyuhyun menegakan badan nya." kau harus menikah dengan ku."

Sungmin hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ucapan nya. matanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kedip.

"kau hanya perlu menikah dengan ku dan melahir kan seorang anak untuk ku. aku akan memberikan uang untuk mu, sebanyak yang kau mau. Setelah anak itu lahir, kita bercerai." Jelas Kyuhyun hampir tak berjeda.

Sungmin masih terkejut, sedetik kemudian ia menutup mata erat dengan desahan nafas panjang. "meski saya ingin menolak, namun keadaan tetap akan membuat saya tidak dapat berkata tidak. Sa.. saya menerima semua perjanjian tuan. Tapi saya tidak akan meminta uang lagi kepada tuan. Saya hanya akan meminta sedikit uang untuk eomma saya." Sungmin menghela nafas lagi dan air mata begitu pelan meluncur kepipinya." Saya berterimakasih pada tuan yang mau membantu saya. Dan saya akan membalas itu semua dengan memberikan seorang anak kepada tuan."

Kyuhyun mengernyit pelan . Gadis ini benar benar putus asa, terlihat dengan begitu banyak nya air mata yang meluncur saat gadis itu menerima kesepakatan nya. itu berarti gadis ini memang tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak kesepakatan itu.

"aku akan segera mengurus tentang pernikahan kita. Dan kau, mulai sekarang tinggal disini. Aku akan mengurus surat pengunduran dirimu."

Sungmin mengusap matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sembab, kemudian menganggukan kepala.

**-KYUMIN—**

Kehidupan Sungmin tidak pernah dianggap mulus dari awal. Ia lahir dari seorang eomma yang begitu hebat dan luar biasa karena dapat membesarkan nya tanpa seorang sosok namja disamping nya. yeah, Leeteuk, eomma Sungmin adalah seorang single mom. Ibu nya selalu "appa mu bahkan tidak ingin difoto saat menikah, ia hanya ingin menyimpan uang foto pernikahannya untuk memfoto mu saat kau nanti bisa berjalan dan memiliki gigi susu yang lucu." Canda sang eomma setiap kali Sungmin sedang tidak dalam mood yanag baik, dan dengan candaan itu, senyum Sungmin kembali tersemat dibibir ranum nya.

Leeteuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di restaurant bakso ikan didekat rumah. Menurut Sungmin eomma nya adalah orang yang paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui. Yeoja hebat yang begitu baik dan berhati malaikat. Namun, nasib baik tak berada di tangan Leeteuk, malam yang naas, saat sebuah mobil menabrak nya dan ia harus terbaring koma hampir 5 tahun. Hidup begitu keras saat itu, Sungmin bahkan masih berusia 18 tahun. Sang pengendara mobil yang menabrak sang eomma adalah seorang perapok mobil yang sedang dikejar polisi. Perampok itu mati seketika saat mobil nya menabrak pembatas jalan, setelah menabrak tubuh Leeteuk.

Sungmin harus menanggung semua sendiri diusia muda nya. Bahkan ia tidak meneruskan ke perguruan tinggi karena ia harus bekerja untuk membiayai eomma nya yang sakit. Setelah lama mencari kerja di perusahaan, Sungmin akhir nya lolos menjadi pegawai tingkat bawah di Cho corp. Semua terasa begitu menyiksa saat ia terpaksa berhutang pada seorang rentenir dan akhir nya disinilah ia sekarang, ia harus membayar semua hutang yang telah di ganti oleh bos nya dengan menjadi isteri bos nya. isteri sementara sampai ia dapat memberikan seorang anak pada sang bos.

Sungmin bingung, bos nya itu begitu tampan, ia bahkan tinggal menjentikan jari nya jika ingin menikahi gadis gadis sexy, namun Cho Kyuhyun memilih dirinya, seorang pegawai rendahan. Sungmin berfikir, bahwa itu hal yang wajar, karena gadis gadis cantik dan sexy tentu tidak mau jika hanya dinikahi sementara untuk melahirkan seorang penerus untuk klan Cho. Kini ia ada dalam posisi yang mengharuskan nya menyetujui semua itu. mengharus kan nya menerima apapun yang ingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Ia hanya berharap bahwa dalam jangka waktu sampai ia berhasil melahirkan seorang penerus Cho sang eomma dapat sadar dan ia tidak harus bergantung terhadap uang Cho Kyuhyun, saat mereka bercerai nanti nya.

"eomma... "

**-KYUMIN—**

**Flashback**

Yeoja itu menatap datar sang putera yang kini tengah duduk diam dihadapan nya.

"kau sudah tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini kan?" suara itu meluncur dengan nada anggun dari mulut berlipstick merah yeoja itu.

Namja berkulit pucat itu menatap datar sang eomma." Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mencari nya sendiri. Kau hanya butuh penerus kan? Dan aku akan mengabulkan nya."

Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil." Kau pilih sesuka mu, gadis manapun yang kau mau. Nikahi dia, berikan keturunan Cho dan ceraikan dia." Yeoja itu menegakan pandangan nya." keluarga Cho tidak butuh cinta dan pendamping." Titah nya dengan senyu menyeringai.

"aku tahu. Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ku."

Cho Heechul, yeoja itu menatap anak semata wayang nya sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan snag putera. Meninggalkan sang putera yang menahan amarah dengan mengepalakan tangan hingga buku jari nya memutih.

Hidup 24 tahun dengan pengaturan hidup seorang Cho. Penuh dengan keotoriteran, dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna. Bahkan Kyuhyun hidup tanpa sedikit pun kasih sayang dari ibu nya. ia hidup sebagai penerus Cho corp, dididik untuk menjadi seorang penguasa. Dididik tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang, tidak heran jika ia begitu kaku dengan snag eomma, bahkan ia merasa lahir dari sebuah batu. Keras, sendirian dan dipaksa untuk tangguh melawan apapun, sebutan eomma pun tidak pernah keluar dari mulut nya. ia sudah terbiasa sendiri tanpa siapapun , apalagi bersama eomma nya.

Dan tepat 1 tahun yang lalu Cho corp telah berpindah kekuasaan, dan sang CEO yang baru adalah dirinya, Cho Kyuhyun. sejak saat itu Heechul telah mengultimatu nya untuk segera mencari seorang gadis untuk dinikahi dan dihamili, lalu keudian diceraikan setelah berhasil memberikan penerus Cho. Heechul emmberikan kebebasan terhadap Kyuhyun untuk memilih gadis manapun yang puteranya mau, namun jika sampai 2 tahun ia tidak segera menemukan nya, maka Heechul lah yang akan mencarikan perempuan sendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Hidup seorang Cho. Sendiri dengan kekuasaaan dan tanpa cinta sedikit pun, karena _**'Cinta hanya membuat mu begitu lemah dan mati secara perlahan'**_

**Flashback end**

**TBC/end?**

**Review ne...**

**Saya mengusung tema hurt dan romantis serta family. Wkwkkw kompleks bener yah? Tapi ceritanya gag kompleks kok. **

**Jangan ada siders ya... please. Walaupun satu kata aja, yang penting review, jadi saya semangat post.**

**Oke nananawrite#bowww**

**See you next chap..**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

**A FANFIC BY : nananawrite**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other cast**

**Summary: cinta adalah bentuk dari beribu alasan kelemahan. Tapi dengan nya, cinta terasa seperti kekuatan, kelembutan, dan kedamaian.**

**Chapter 2**

**-KYUMIN—**

Kini genap dua hari semenjak Sungmin tinggal di apartement Kyuhyun. semua nya masih seperti mimpi bagi Sungmin. Semua pakaian baru telah Kyuhyun persiapkan dikamar Sungmin sementara, baju baru yang begitu indah, yang tampak begitu mahal. Sungmin sedikit canggung memakai semua baju itu, dan ia hanya memilih sebuah kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang kebesaran dari begitu banyak baju, hanya baju itulah yang paling sederhana untuk pakaian rumah nya hari ini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. Namja itu sedang makan disamping nya, makan malam yang sama selama dua hari ini, dilewati dengan keheningan dan Sungmin bahkan heran pada Kyuhyun, namja itu seperti patung yang benar benar tidak mempunyai ekspresi selain ekspresi datar yang begitu tampan.

"kita akan menikah lusa."

Sungmin hampir terjatuh dari duduk nya saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah selesai makan namun ia masih setia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nya yang begitu polos. Menikah lusa? Sepertinya namja ini begitu ingin cepat cepat memiliki penerus untuk Cho corp.

"Pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan di Forks." Kyuhyun menyesap kopi nya." semua akan dilakukan secara rahasia, pernikahan ini jauh dari media massa. hanya ada pendeta, eoma ku dan beberapa orang terdekat."

Sungmin mengangguk. Bahkan tanpa disuruh pun kepalanya akan refleks mengangguk begitu tersentuh oleh aura intimidasi dari Kyuhyun.

**-KYUMIN—**

"anyeong eomma."

Sungmin membelai lembut tangan sang eomma yang berbalut infus itu. Tangan yang sangat kurus dan berwarna pucat.

Ia duduk disamping ranjang sang eomma .

"suster bilang bahwa kondisi eomma semakin baik selepas operasi." Sungmin mencium lembut tangan sang eomma." Kuharap eomma segera bangun." Titah nya dengan sebulir airmata yang mengiringi.

"eomma, aku akan menikah. Menikah dengan tuan Cho eomma. Dia begitu baik membantuku membiayai perawatan mu, aku harus membantu nya. eomma cepat lah bangun, setelah pernikahan ku usai, aku akan mengajak eomma pindah ke Mokpo dan jauh dari Seoul, mungkin aku akan menabung sedikit uang dari tuan Cho untuk membuka usaha. Kita akan hidup seperti dulu eomma. Jadi Minnie mohon, bangun lah, ne. Minnie menyayangi eomma. Saranghae."

**-KYUMIN—**

Sungmin mengernyit saat memasuki apartement Kyuhyun yang temaram, padahal hari sudah sangat gelap. Hanya sinar bulan yang menembus kaca jendela besar yang menjadi penerang di dapur dan di ruang tengah. Sungmin sudah akan memasuki kamar nya sebelum langkah nya berhenti saat mendapati ruangan kerja Kyuhyun masih terang oleh lampu. Sungmin sedikit mengintip dan melihat bahwa pemilik Cho corp itu sedang berkonsenterasi dengan laptop nya. Sungmin menatap iba, namja itu bahkan setelah bekerja begitu keras dikantor dirumah pun ia juga harus selalu bekerja. Sungmin dapat memastikan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun hanya tidur selama kurang dari 6 jam setiap hari. Apakah kehidupan orang kaya seperti itu?.

Sungmin beranjak pergi menuju dapur apartement itu dan sedikit berjinjit saat akan menggapai kotak gula di nakas atas dapur tersebut. Dengan telaten gadis cantik itu menuangkan air panas yang mengepul didalam gelas kaca tinggi bersama bubuk cokelat dan gula. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, **'segelas cokelat panas akan mengurangi penat mu.' **kata kata itu yang selalu diucapkan oleh eomma saat dirinya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan sambilan nya dirumah, dulu nya ia bekerja sembari sekolah sebagai tukang pemasang mata boneka, saat banyak nya boneka yang harus ia pasangi mata, eomma selalu datang dengan segelas cokelat panas yang mengepul dengan bau cokelat yang begitu khas. Sebenar nya sang eomma sangat melarang nya untuk bekerja, namun karena keadaan ekonomi yang memaksa, sang eomma pun dengan airmata nya meminta maaf karena membuat nya harus bekerja saat malam hari dan sekolah pada siang hari. Hanya dengan segelas cokelat mungkin dapat menghilangkan kesedihan dan kepenatan sang puteri, begitu kata sang eomma.

Tok tok tok

Sungmin mengetuk pintu sopan sebelum masuk ke ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

"sa saya membuat cokelat untuk tuan." Sungmin meletakan gelas kaca itu di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap sekilah ekspresi Kyuhyun yang masih diam dan terus mengetik sesuatu pada laptop nya. Sungmin tersenyum kaku dan beranjak keluar ruangan itu.

Pintu sudah akan ia tutup kembali, saat suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

"gomawo."

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang lagi lagi meski telah mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih namun ekspresi dan tatapan nya masih datar dan serius.

**-KYUMIN—**

Rambut hitam nya ia biarkan tergulung keatas, matahari masih terlihat malu malu untuk terbit, embun embun kecil tampak merayap di kaca jendela. Sungmin dengan apron putih nya mondar mandir kesana kemari menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Sudah 3 hari ini ia aktif memasak untuk sarapan bersama Kyuhyun, hanya sarapan karena makan malam dan makan siang Kyuhyun selalu makan diluar dan dirinya hanya akan memasak Mie instan di dapur mewah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepuk tangan nya pelan dan tersenyum senang. Roti isi daging cincang dan selada serta tomat tampak rapih di piring yang ia tata di meja. Dua gelas susu hangat juga nampak mengepulkan asap disana.

Sungmin melepas apron nya dan berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. seperti rutinitas nya kemarin ia membangunkan Kyuhyun pukul setengah 6 dengan sarapan yang sudah siap dimeja makan. Meski rasa canggung masih meliputi hati Sungmin, namun ia harus tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun. kini ia sudah menyepakati perjanjian pernikahan itu dan selama ia menjadi isteri Kyuhyun hingga ia nantinya memberikan seorang anak pada Kyuhyun, ia harus berperilaku layak nya seorang isteri pada suami.

Tok tok tok.

"tuan, sudah saat nya sarapan."

Sungmin hampir terjatuh saat pintu itu terbuka dengan cepat, biasanya Kyuhyun akan mebuka pintu setelah ia mengetuk nya beberapa kali. Kini berdirilah Kyuhyun dengan kemeja biru laut. Sungmin menatap lama pada Kyuhyun, namja itu tampak sedikit pucat, rambut nya masih lembab terkena air.

"aku sudah menyiapkan koper ku, jam 12 nanti kita akan berangkat." Ucap sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terpaku, ia masih kaget tadi, baru pertama kali ini ia menatap lekat dan dekat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, entah mengapa, Sungmin merasa bahwa namja itu begitu rapuh dibalik badan tegap dan sifat intimidasi nya yang begitu kuat. Sungmin mengerjap dan beranjak keruang makan, menemani kyuhyun makan.

"berhentilah memanggilku tuan mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi isteriku besok." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sarapann nya yang tinggal separuh.

Pipi Sungmin menghangat, ia akan menikah dan menjadi seorang isteri besok, meski pernikahan nya didasari oleh sebuah perjanjian bodoh, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, hati nya menghangat. "ne, tuu eh Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahan nya dan menoleh menatap Sungmin, mata mereka bertemu sesaat, Sungmin terlihat sedang tersenyum kaku, sedang Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datar.

**-KYUMIN—**

Sungmin menatap dirinya dalam cermin, mini dress berwarna putih gading dengan bagian punggung berkain brokat yang sungguh cantik, ia padukan dengan jaket tebal musim dingin, mengingat di korea sedang musim dingin dan suhu hari ini mencapai 6 derajat celcius, flat shoes berpita berwarna cokelat muda menghiasi kaki nya. Semua baju dari atas hingga bawah adalah milik Kyuhyun yang ia berikan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah lirih sembari menarik koper berisi baju nya keluar kamar. Disana Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan koper hitam nya, badan nya tegap dengan kemeja sutera berwarna biru tua dan celana kain berwarna hitam, senada dengan kacamata hitam besar yang bertengger di matanya, menutupi pandangan tajam dari mata indah nya. Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas, sungguh untuk membayangkan pun Sungmin tak berani, selama menjadi pegawai di Cho corp ia sering mendengar tentang sosok tuan Cho sang CEO yang selalu dielu elukan akan ketampanan bak dewa yunani, dan kini namja itu dalam hitungan beberapa jam kedepan akan menjadi suaminya, suami kontrak nya. Sungmin mendesah kecil saat sadar akan kenyataan itu. jika saja Kyuhyun orang biasa yang mencintai nya tulus dan mengajak nya menikah, mungkin ia akan benar benar bahagia, karena mimpinya hanyalah menikahi seorang namja biasa biasa saja dan membangun rumah tangga kecil dan bahagia. Namun nasib mengatakan lain, ia harus menikah kontrak dengan Kyuhyun untuk membalas budi baik Kyuhyun yang telah membayar semua hutang nya.

Sungmin mengusap kan tangan nya pada kaca mobil saat uap dingin menempel dikaca mobil, tersebut setelah menaiki pesawat kurang lebih 1 jam, pesawat yang begitu mewah dan hanya ada Kyuhyun dan dirinya sebagai penumpang, sungguh diluar bayangan Sungmin . Disinilah Sungmin, duduk berdampingan dalam mobil mewah Kyuhyun mereka akan menuju tempat yang dikatakan kyuhyun, dirinya sibuk mengusir bosan dengan bermain dengan kaca, sedang kan Kyuhyun, namja itu sibuk dengan layar smartphone nya, Sungmin sempat melirik sesaat dan ia mendesah iba, lagi lagi, salam perjalanan menuju jepang pun namja itu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan, namja itu nampak serius dibalik kacamata hitam nya menatap bursa saham bisnis pada layar ponsel nya.

'indah nya...'

Binar mata Sungmin tak bisa disembunyikan, saat ia menapakan kaki nya keluar mobil dan disuguhi pemandangan alam yang luar biasa. Disana sebuah rumah bergaya eropa dengan halaman dipenuhi rumput yang begitu terawat dan terlihat lembut, serta pohon pohon besar mengelilingi rumah itu. Salju nampak menumpuk tipis menutupi sebagian rumput lembut itu dan nampak menutupi atap rumah tersebut.

Sungmin mengangkat tangan nya dan menengadah kan telapak tangan nya, salju kecil nan lembut tampak meleleh di tangan nya. Sungmin sungguh menyukai musim dingin, begitu banyak salju berwarna putih yang berjatuhan dengan begitu anggun nya.

Greg

Bunyi pintu bagasi mobil yang tertutup membawa Sungmin pada kesadaran nya bahwa koper koper nya dan Kyuhyun telah selesai dimasukan oleh supir mereka. Sungmin tersenyum kecil pada supir tersebut, berupaya menyampaikan terimakasih nya, namun supir berdarah Amerika latin itu hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin sungguh merasa setiap orang disamping Kyuhyun terjebak dalam bayang formalitas dan kekakuan.

"kamar mu berada di sebelah kamar ku, dilantai dua."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tegap, namja itu sedang bergegas menaiki tangga kayu rumah itu dengan tangan yang disembunyikan dalam saku celana.

Sedikit meregangkan otot, Sungmin duduk di sofa dan memukul mukul pelan pahanya yang akkau akibat duduk dipesawat dan dimobil dalam waktu yang lama. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan rumah itu, kombinasi warna yang benar benar bergaya eropa, warna cokelat tua dan putih gading, dengan perapian yang kuno dan nampak antik. Mata Sungmin terpaku pada sebuah foto besar diatas perapian tersebut. Foto seorang yeoja cantik sedang menggandeng tangan seorang namja kecil yang juga menggunakan hanbok berwarna merah dan biru gelap, senada dengan hanbok sang yeoja dewasa itu, mereka berdua tampak bergandengan kaku dan sama sama tanpa ekspresi. Meskipun tanpa ekspresi, kerupawan nya paras ereka benar benar terpancar, yeoja itu tampak dingin dan anggun, sama dengan namja kecil itu, nampak dingin, tegas, dan begitu tampan dengan rambut kecokelatan. Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa sosok difoto itu adalah Kyuhyun, dan... ibunya mungkin. Sedetik kemudian ada perasaan aneh dalam hati Sungmin, mereka berdua nampak seperti bukan ibu dan anak. Itu adalah Cho Heechul, CEO sebelum Kyuhyun, eomma Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan beranjak keatas, menuju kamar nya. langkah kaki kecil nya berhenti saat pendengaran nya menangkap suara Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin, yang berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"_besok, aku akan mengadakan pemberkatan di Forks, dan kuharap kau tidak akan membuat rencana gila untuk mencarikan ku yeoja, aku sudah mendapatkan nya. kau hanya perlu seorang penerus, dan aku akan kabulkan secepat yang aku bisa." _

Sungmin membeku dibalik pintu, ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun, dari belakang, namja yang begitu dingin itu tampak begitu rapuh. Apakah yang ditelfon Kyuhyun tadi adalah eomma nya. Sungmin menyernyit, dari kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun menggambarkan bahwa kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan eomma nya hanya sebatas status. Sungmin tanpa sadar menggeleng mengiba, ia sedikit banyak menduga duga tentang Kyuhyun, tentang kehidupan kaku namja itu yang begitu menyiksa.

**-KYUMIN—**

Sungmin memandang langit langit kamar nya dalam diam, kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat ia tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan eommanya. Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun yang arogan dan nampak berkuasa tiba tiba mulai mencair, bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang punya sisi rapuh didalam raga nya yang nampak kuat. Entah mengapa dalam hati, Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih berwarna. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, selama ia menjadi isteri Kyuhyun ia akan berusaha membantu Kyuhyun agar namja itu merasakan dan menikmati hidup nya.

"**eomma, aku harap jika nanti eomma tahu tentang hal yang kulakukan ini, eomma dapat mengerti posisi ku. Aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang isteri yang baik selama menjalani pernikahan ini, mungkin Tuhan akan mebenci ku karena aku mempermainkan sumpah pernikahan ini, namun, aku akan membuat Tuhan sedikit meringankan dosa ku dengan membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengerti dan mengenal dunia yang berwarna." **

Tekad sudah bulat didepan mata Sungmin. dan perlahan mata foxy nya menutup, menjelang mimpi yang indah sebelum besok ia akan menghadapi sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan yang bahkan dengan orang yang belum sampai seminggu ia kenal.

**TBC/END?**

**Chap 2 up**

**Meski sedikit, saya harap tidak mengecewakan.**

**Mohon dibaca terus direview ya...**

**Nananawrite#bow**

**Gomawoooooo :D**


End file.
